


Roman Briggs Tribute

by FalleNess



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family Drama, Heavy Angst, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Roman, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalleNess/pseuds/FalleNess
Summary: A poetic tribute for Roman Briggs. Scene at 3x22. From Roman's POV.





	1. Chapter 1

_Roman's story_   
_The scene in 3x22_

Part 1

  
I shred and tore, I ripped and clawed,  
But something was nailing me,  
Something was pinning me  
In that hole to the floor.

I could feel I was burned,  
Scorched completely inside.  
You helped me kept breathing,   
My sole shatter of life.

Their force and restraint,  
Nurtured worst of the worst,  
Breeding mayhem and gore,  
Choking us with blood thirst.

We’d killed our rabbits,  
Feeling worthy of pride,  
As we're taught the hard way  
Who's wrong and who's right.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

  
_“I’m not scared to die,”_  
What an arrogant lie.

I’m caught now red-handed, the scheme being so tangled,  
My hands now shaking... I thought I could handle  
To bear you forsaken the things we survived,  
For the purpose seemed bigger than your demise.  
No one expected you had change of heart —  
That was the day my world fell apart.

I swore to all gods —  
You'd bleed and regret,  
And all you held dear —  
Disappeared with a breath.

Whenever we’d met, I missed shot at you,  
Now I get why… And you missed it, too.

What once we had been, what you meant to me,  
I swore you would learn, I swore you would see.  
But the tables got turned not the way I foresaw —  
I'd bared my wrecked soul and fallen in love,  
Caught in the web I weaved for that girl,  
And it taught me a lesson—my heart is the flaw.

04.07.2018


End file.
